DeSean Prince
Born to the Kronian Lancelot Prince and (Universe unspecified) Wanda Maximoff, DeSean Prince is a mixed alien-mutant whos powers manifested during early puberty. He started using his powers for good by protecting his school and and the nearby neighborhoods around his Kronian school. As the years passed, his thirst for power became insatiable as he came into his abilities, often fighting beings who claimed to be all-powerful, and oftentimes besting them. His exploits have grown as he has traversed worlds and experienced death. He is now the protector of his native Kronia and he goes to oftentimes ruthless lengths to see to its safety. Abilities Class: Multi-Planetary Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Kronian-Human Hybrid Age: Teenager Powers and Abilities: Supersonic speed, strength, flight, durability, energy minipulation, regeneration, world-class psionic resistance, mid-level magic manipulation. Weaknesses: Will fight anyone, regardless of odds, sex or age. Also has a short temper. Destructive Capacity: Moon Level - Smaller moons like the moons of Mars would be within reach of country level destruction. Also includes planets smaller than Earth. Range: Melee Range, 450 miles with Energy. Speed: Mach 4 Sprinting, Mach 10,000 Flight, Almost Mid Relativistic melee - able to react to Mach 10,000+ (7%c roughly) attacks within "melee range". Durability: Planet+ Level, Multi-Planet Level Energy Attacks. Regeneration: Low - Mid: Able to regenerate limbs/fatal wounds. Dies if decapitated. Strength: Planetary (able to move an earth-sized planet out of orbit or destroy it physically) Stamina: Superhuman (can fight for 10 hours without tiring) Standard Equipment: Black Armor of his native origin. Intelligence: Skilled in both human and Frozian martial arts (including weapons), gifted scientist. Early Life DeSean looked up to his parents, inspired to be as strong and as powerful as they were. While he was 11, he killed a bully at school with an energy wave. Afraid of his new abilities and their repercussions, he bulldozed through a man much larger than himself before running into three X-Men. Subduing him mentally, Xavier needed his durability for a few high-risk missions. After additional training and putting a device around his neck to reign in his power, DeSean was ready for active duty. DeSean ended the few battles he was in decisively, knocking out a reality warping mutant named Snape in three punches while the X-Men were busy with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (consisting of Sabertooth, Mystique, Blob and Daken). Released soon after only a handful of battles, DeSean was allowed to leave the X-Men, to which he continued on to join the Avengers and assist them peripherally. Gold Hulk After battling an unusually gamma-irradiated Hulk, DeSean became sick with radiation poisoning. Emerging hours later as a Golden Hulk-like being who's strength was comparable to The Savage Hulk. This "Golden Hulk" battled Angel Averly and a few other Avengers in the Tower before calming down. Being brought up to the Tower with no restrainting devices, he was free to return to his Hulk-like form, voluntarily attacking Banner, tackling out of the tower as the two Hulks engaged in combat. The Hulk found the longer the two fought, the more the Gold Hulk's cellular physiology would absorb the red wavelengths from solar radiation, to which he was able to best the Hulk in terms of eventual strength and limitless stamina. Then, he ended up fighting Ironman, Captain America, Hawkeye and Ms.Marvel for ten minutes. During this time, Bruce was able to recover and with a rushing punch, he put the Golden Hulk down after shooting him through several buildings. No one was able to find what happened to him, until ten days later, the Gold Hulk re-emerged in a remote area, fighting the Juggernaut, fighting to a draw. His father expunging DeSean's cells of the gamma transformation, DeSean was no longer able to acquire this form from then on. Adventures At 13, DeSean's Kronian physiology manifested in a supernatural growth spurt, to which he was now nearly six foot four, and close to seven-hundred pounds. Quickly using his abilities for good, he began fighting supernatural threats where he could, amazed by his newfound power. He took to even challenging other heroes, awed by the ease he could take down people he had looked up to as a kid (one such example being Spiderman) and even challenging his father several times. During 14, he let his brother Morgan perform an experiment on him involving ionic molecular compounds. He went under a Ionic Energy Expirment and he mutated turning into a being of Living Ionic Energy and attacked his Brother Morgan and Morgan's girlfriend Diana Prince beating Diana to a pulp,shocking his brother,knowing he has created a abomination.After DeSean's full body reformed,the electron in the Ionic Energy Broke,giving him The Power to Minipulate Electricty. Feeling that he was now a god, he acquired the Infinity Gauntlet (knowing it to be the only challenge to his power) and conquered Earth along with a band of Earth-based villians. He ruled the Earth for eight days before he was defeated by the combined efforts of Ironman (Anthony 'Trevor' Stark), Black Widow, Spiderman (Jason), a Spiderman Shield Agent (Blake), Musa and Multiple Shield Agents, along with assistance from Goku and Superman-Prime. Almost a Month After The Battle and War,DeSean was released from his Cell by The Government to work with a Group Of Heroes just to get out,The Government finding him useful,DeSean allied himself with The Justice League. A couple of days later, he was welcomed onto the Justice League's secondary satellite by helmswoman Christine. Feeling mocked and ridiculed by being put on a space station for sidekicks, he lashed out, attacking every member on board. The fight became so out of hand Superman had to get involved, as DeSean was besting Nightwing, Nami and even Wonder Woman in combat. After the battle, he briefly exiled himself to Kronia feeling like he was more of a danger to Earth than a help, and he took to defending his planet against Ravenians and the like. White Lantern Ring After being alerted to the danger of an incoming meteor storm that was heading to his primitive home planet of Kronia, DeSean gathered several of the government's best men to aid in destroying the meteors. Putting up a valiant defense, the men hold off the meteor storm as best they can, but most meteors contained a secret - Inside many of the meteors where Ravenians, a war-like race who are native enemies to Kronia and its way of life. After a grueling two-plus hours battle pushing his limits to try and prevent as many casualties and property damage as possible, DeSean was awarded the White Lantern ring for using his abilities for the benefit of his people, showcasing honor and bravery in the fight to protect his planet. It was said that the ring was Sas, the then-leader of the Kronians and required the ring through a battle which occured 500 Years Ago in Kronia (being the year 1903 on Earth, due to Kronia's smaller circumference). He acquired the ring during a battle to the death with The Ravenians leader, Comestro. Sas prevailed in the battle and seiged his ships with the Kronian Army and took what he could find. He found The White Lantern Ring labeled as The Ultimate Weapon and he took it for his own and held it on Kronia in The Sacret Room inside of the Tree Kingdom. The Ring reacted to him due of it being in the Kronia Proficey.It was given to Comestro Years ago before he betrayed the Kronians and gathered a Army from another alien race.He was told by the Oa's to hold on to it until the next Superpowered Kronian Baby was born.Years later when DeSean at his current age returned to Frozia and went to War with the Ravenians and suceeded after going Full Power to save all he could,He was given the Ring which latered reacted to him once he saved a city inside of Kentucky,beating a sucidal killer down and killed many of his friends,not taking a human life and not letting his hate overcome him. Category:Aliens Category:Self-Oriented Characters Category:Multi-Planetary Level